This study involved the evaluation of the disposition of physostigmine in 10 patients with Alzheimer's Disease. Serial blood sampling was carried out for 90 minutes after a 2 mg oral dose of physostigmine salicylate. Samples were collected, stored and quantitated using a method previously documented in our laboratory. No detectable plasma levels were evident in two of the patients in the study. The other eight patients had a mean maximum concentration of 1.35 ng/ml (range 0.67 -2.4). No adverse effects were seen at the 2 mg dose. This data will be helpful in adjusting the dose to appropriately determine whether the drug is efficacious.